Blossoms
by Seth-the-lonely-soul
Summary: Thinking about him even after two years, she still feels the heartbreak, still feels the pain. When he returns to the Village, will he end up shattering what all remains of her heart? Why has he returned in the first place?
1. Broken Blossom Misery

_-This is my first EVER attempt at a Naruto fic... I haven't seen a lot of episodes, I mostly just overhear certain parts from my bros... I'm sorry if it's inaccurate and please bear with me. I figured my first fic of this anime should be Sasuke and Sakura even if there are a lot of haters of this pairing... Don't like the pairing please don't read... For everyone else, hope you enjoy!_

**Blossoms**

**Chapter 01:**

**Broken Blossom Misery**

_"I've always loved you! You and only you, Sasuke!" _She had screamed that night two and a half years ago today. She could recall the salty tears of heartbreak as he admitted appreciation to her but in the end, it hadn't been enough. Even Naruto had attempted to stop his best friend from leaving - from betraying the Hidden Leaf Villiage to train with Orochimaru and it too had ended in failure.

She could still feel the torment behind those lost onyx eyes of his, she knew he was suffering, she knew there was a reason he left her behind. She sat up and slid on her sand-colored traveling bag, adjusting her headband to where it doubled as a hair-ribbon, then exited the private safety of her room. "Sakura honey, shouldn't you be gone by now - you'll be late if you keep dawdling like this!"

Her green eyes fixated into an irritated glare, "I know mother. I have only been doing this for over a year now." She gritted not really feeling up to a heated discussion with her mother. "I'm heading to the Hokage Tower now - I'll be leaving soon after!" She informed as she stepped out of her house. It was ridiculously early, when it came to missions she always enjoyed the feel of the shimmering sun beaming brightly down on her as she stepped out of Konoha.

Feeling no need to rush, she hadn't been instructed that this mission - or the debriefing where she was heading to now - was of any sort of emergence, she calmly walked through the town of the widespread, powerful Villiage. The town was seemingly quiet this morning - though she couldn't blame anyone, it was barely four in the morning and most citizen and ninja-in-training didn't awaken until six'o'clock, it made for a wonderful little walk.

There hadn't been many instances where she could think to herself without interruption, ever since the 'betrayal', Naruto the number-one-knucklehead-ninja, made it his personal mission to keep her as cheery as possible. She couldn't help but smile some at the notion - over the passing two years, she had grown quite close to the wild-natured orange-jumpsuit wearing maniac. He held something so precious and inspiring that she had never noticed before - the ability to rise in adversity and to come out stronger than before. She'd remembered it first in the Chuunin Exams they took so long ago and missed him terribly when he left to 'train' with Jiryaia a few weeks after Sasuke took his leave.

Her eyes shut tightly and her steps halted just as suddenly. _"I've always loved you!"_ The confession of her's brought out so much more pain than she had imagined it would, perhaps because she really believed - foolishly believed - that he would understand how much she cared for him, how devoted she was to him. _'No. He did know. Maybe, he always knew...'_ Her short pink hair gently swayed in the cool morning breeze, it was kind of chilling when the sun was still sleeping. The image of him walking passed her, trying to ignore her as he embarked on a journey that would set him closer to his personal goal and simultaneously rip her world to shreds. She had threatened him to stay and even begged that she would spend her entire life fullfilling his every need - if he would simply remain with her in the villiage, insisting she wouldn't forgive him if he left. Her right hand went to her chest as she tried not to recall the painful memory.

He hadn't given in and just kept on going. _'If it's really what you want... I'll go with you! Please, I'll leave everything behind Sasuke! I will." _She had cried trying hard not to faint from exhaustion. Her body trembled, it was cold back then too. He had insisted otherwise though...

_"This isn't the life for you. I am an Avenger, have you forgotten that already? This is something I must do on my own. You would only get in the way."_

_She stared tears falling as he made no sign of even to face her. Her fists clenched at being rejected a second time - the image of never seeing, talking or being near him again filled her with a void so deep and tragic. Her eyes clenched, stinging with the pouring tears, "Don't you know by now! I love you so much! I've always loved you - you and only you!" She cried not caring how unstable she was._

_The silence was harsh and intense and as she opened her eyes at the sudden sensation of motion, she couldn't see him standing in front of her any longer. Her eyes widened softly at the feel of eyes burning into her from behind, she didn't move. "I know. Sakura, thank you. Your affection... Means a lot to me."_

She continued her pace, a little faster this time. She'd lost so much time thinking of the past, which wasn't good for being a ninja. Hokage Tsunade always scolded her for being too emotional. As she ascended the steps and entered the Hokage's Room, she noted and bowed slightly to the Elder's sitting alongside the Hokage, before she looked up and faced her personal sensei.

"I can always count on you to be on time." She greeted pulling out a sealed scroll.

"Yes. Lady Hokage. What is my mission?"

Tsunade smirked. _The girl always behaves so maturely and politely when in a setting of great importance, though she's absolutely hot-tempered when training. At least she's capable of keeping her manners and wits about her - Naruto should be learning a few lessons himself.' _"It's a B-Rank mission that could possibly turn into an A-Rank mission though the possibility isn't too likely. There was a feud between two towns to the East of Konoha, many were injured and they haven't skilled enough medics to heal those on the brink of death."

She straightened up and nodded in understanding. "Yes. I see."

"Hm. Alright Sakura Haruno, it is all up to you. I will be sending a team down there tomorrow but I would like you to get a head start in order to prevent needless casualties."

She blinked with uncertainty. "Alone? You sure that is safe?"

"You'll be fine getting there, the town you will be sent to, Harura, isn't too far from us and from the look of this report, the opposing townspeople have also suffered sufficient loss. Naruto and Sai will be joining you tomorrow to be on the safe side. You are to leave immediately. Sakura Haruno!"

She nodded. "Yes Lady Hokage!"

"You are dismissed!" In a gust of wind and cherry blossoms, the young ninja disappeared.

* * *

She headed towards the front gates and frowned. This would be the first time she was sent alone - not that she was scared or anything... "Even traveling with Sai would suffice." She muttered. Teamwork had been complicated with the original squad seven what with the contrasting personalities of Naruto and Sasuke, though despite the temper-tantrums and arguments they were the closest friends Sakura had ever seen and was rightly so jealous of Naruto for it. She'd never have a bond like that with the only person she loved and would quite possibly, ever love.

The squad now, as it stood, was of Naruto, herself and Sai. The boy was pretty strange and had a habit of speaking his mind a little too much without giving much thought to the feelings of others - at least at first that's how it had been. He'd changed considerably since then, all it took was a bit of shouting from Naruto and some much needed scolding from herself. He... was tolerable even if he made the strangest jokes about uhm... certain male body parts. Yes, it was another heartbreak to hear he was replacing Sasuke, it signified that he really was gone... Most likely for good. Even if Naruto still vowed to bring him back.

She tightened the pink wrist sleeves that extended up to her elbow and stared ahead of her. _'Okay Sakura, it's time to get serious. You need to focus now.'_


	2. Hidden Hollow Memories

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really appreciate the encouragment! If you guys have any advice on the techniques they use, I would love to hear them. That's probably gonna be the hardest thing for me in this fic. lol..._I

**Blossoms**

**Chapter 02**

**Hidden Hollow Memories**

Within four hours she'd made it to the small run-down town of Harura. Her eyes skimmed across the now decimated village, heart aching as she heard the faint sounds of children crying and people screaming. _'This is terrible.'_ Her body slowed to a walk as she approached, not sure where the Headmaster was supposed to be - there no longer was 'a house with green-tinted cloth covering the rooftop' - there were barely any rooftops left.

Her attention was jolted out of its sympathetic observations as a small child cautiously neared, she smiled softly as she kneeled to the girl's level. "E-excuse me. A-are you a b-bad person?" She asked fearfully trembling all over. "Y-you don't look l-like it but please don't h-hurt anyone..." Her voice was directed at her but the eyes were stuck to her own two feet, shifting from side to side.

Sakura sighed softly, a fleeting image of a companion of hers coming to her as she listened to the stuttering of the young girl. Actually, aside from being without the Byankugan, the girl looked like Hinata Hyuga. "Littler girl, my name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno, I am not here to hurt anyone." She smiled noting a rather ugly burn mark on the girl's arm, which she held in the left against her chest. "Let me see your arm for a moment." She ordered gently, though hesitant and worriedly looking up to see if there was any idication of foul-play, an unfortunate look of apprehension on such a young face, she nodded and outstretched her aching limb.

"Thank you. Now close your eyes and don't open them until I say to. Okay?" She continued and the girl quickly complied. A few seconds passed, both girls eyes shut - one tightly, one calm - and through a white light the arm was surrounded and massaged. As the pink-haired nin opened her eyes and removed her hold on the girl, she smiled proudly as the light disappeared. "Open your eyes."

She opened one slowly, resting slowly on her hand and then up her arm. The girl blinked profusely, opening the other one and staring in astonishment. Her attention shifted to the stranger with a wide-eyed gaze of wonderment. "It's all better - it doesn't even hurt!" She exclaimed.

Sakura nodded. "I'm not here to hurt anyone - I'm a medic-nin here to help you and your village. Do you know a lot of people here?"

"Y-yes I know a lot of the people here, my Father was a very strong man that took care of the Leader of our small town. He, he isn't feeling well now though." She frowned, near to tears.

Sakura felt a tinge of sorrow for the young girl, reminded of the tear-stained face of Konohomaru, the grandson of the Third Hokage, when the Hokage was killed. "I need to find your Leader, Master Bonsho, right now. Afterwards, I would very much like to visit your father."

The girl smiled appreciatively, "Can you make him feel all better?" She asked as her hands clasped together with new hope.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, when a tear-filled scream was heard. The two stared at a tall, thin woman came running up to both of them. "Anamei! Anamei, I've been looking for you!" She cried pulling the girl in her arms. "Don't run off at a time like this." She pleaded.

Sakura stood to her feet, _'I really can't be dawdling like this. I need to find Master Bonsho and report my presence._ She kicked herself for her insensitivity, but it was a mission and she was a ninja after all. Her attention focused on the two still knelt on the ground. The little girl, Anamei, had just finished showing her mother her newly healed arm and was now pointing at her with a beam of excitement. The woman stood and faced the girl with weary and slightly suspicious eyes.

Sakura straightened immediately, bowing sincerely. "Please to meet you ma'am. My name is Sakura Haruno, I come from the village of Konoha, I need to speak with Master Bonsho immediately."

"... You healed my daughter? How?"

Sakura sighed mentally. "I am a medic-nin. Please I do not mean to be rude but I must report to your Headmaster."

The woman nodded, waving another girl from behind her over. The two exchanged words in whispers before the young woman, seemingly a bit older than Sakura, took Anamei's hand. "Please follow me, although I don't think he'll be up to talking right now."

Sakura followed, listening intently. "Why do you say that?"

"He was attacked by one their ninja, something we don't have any of. We were completely outmatched, despite having the majority of people. He managed to survive, and we were able to chase them away but it took a lot of us to do it - we lost a lot too."

Sakura frowned but remained silent. As the two carried on through the shambles and confused stares, Sakura imagined how peculiar she looked with her battle bands and bright pink hair, she never understood her strange colored hair but she grew to love it for in the end it gave her a sense of orginality and difference.

The two finally came to a dilapidated building, half burnt to a black lifeless charcoal and the other seeming to remain somewhat in tact. "He is inside, resting."

"What was he hit with and where?"

"It was by what you call a 'kunai' and it was stabbed into his chest. Surprisingly only a few centimeters from his heart, though it still is causing a fearful amount of bloodlost and weakness." She replied, each word dripping with an even deeper sense of melancholy.

"I imagine so." Her eyes were alit with a determination to help not only him but the many people she saw along the way. "Thank you..-" Her eyes widened slightly and cheeks tinted with a shade of pink to rival her own hair. "I'm sorry, I never asked for your name."

The woman smiled and allowed a small laugh to emit, "My name is Amai, Amai Akinmichu. Well then... Lady Sakura, please do what you can to help us."

Sakura relished in the complete respect the woman gave her but hid the boost to her ego behind a smile of affection and determination. "I thank you as well." She turned to enter the once called home, but stopped remembering something very important. "Uhm, Ms. Akinmichu, my teammates shall be arriving within the next few days, please have someone greet them and explain the happenings here."

"And what do these teammates of yours look like so no one mistakes the enemy for them."

Sakura smirked inwardly. "Oh there is no mistaking them... One is quiet and solitary, with an expression of uncaring and indifference, while the other..." She smiled warmly at an image of her long-time companion. "He's a loud-mouthed, often times putting his foot in said-mouth, with blond hair brighter than mine wearing a suit with orange and black along the shoulders. As I said, you will not mistake them for anything other than who they are." She insisted lightly. _'Besides, if any enemies approach, I shall sense them beforehand. Though as Lady Hokage stated, there probably will not arise such a scheme.'_

* * *

"What're you talkin' about1 Grandma-Tsunade how could you send Sakura on a mission without us!" Naruto shouted angrily, fist raised in the air in his rant.

Naruto's companion, the ever emotionless Sai, remained silent. He never could understand the compulsive other, it was uncertain why he was placed with this knucklehead to begin with other than them saying it was just coincidence considering they'd lost their teammate, or rather their teammate has defected from the village itself. He sighed mentally, growing tired of this pointless overexaggerated proclamation of sorts. He'd rather be hanging out with Sakura and listening to her angst-filled mumblings of Sasuke Uchiha, the one that abandoned them.

"Quit your complaining already. It isn't a mission you or Sai are to be an active part of, actually when you arrive at the town, you two shall act as the line of defense in case the opposing village does muster up the stupidity to fight again. And when you get there and report yourselves to Master Bonsho, the active Leader of Harura, you must then report to Sakura and she shall give you further instruction."

Naruto growled lowly. "But to send her off on her own... Why didn't you just tell us to go with her?!" He shouted pouting afterwards. Before the Hokage could further waste her breath he seemed to catch her last bout of words. "What doya mean, 'report to Sakura for further instruction'?" He leaned over the counter, somehow finding himself right in front of it rather than the appropriate amount of space required before it, where Sai stood rolling his eyes in irritation.

The Hokage inched the bridge of her nose, "Naruto you detestable runt, this isn't a mission you or Sai have any real expertise. Have you not been listening to- Oh I almost forgot who I was scolding... You're there to protect these people through a grueling time, Sakura has the training of a medical ninja and the two of you don't. So get the hell out of my office and prepare to leave early tomorrow morning. Understood?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Sai quickly pulled on his arm and nodded. "Yes. Understood, Lady Hokage." He dragged his teammate out of the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Naruto slurped up the rest of his ramen. "Naruto I've told you plenty of times - you shouldn't speak to the Hokage that way. Why are you so riled up about this anyway, didn't Lady Hokage explain that this wasn't a dangerous mission?" Iruka, Naruto's first true friend and past instructor, chided.

The blond adjusted his headband and frowned deeply. "I know it makes perfect sense, Iruka-sensei. it's just... It's Sakura."

Iruka placed his chopsticks down and gave him his full intention. "What about her?"

Naruto fiddled with his empty bowl, absentmindedly spinning it on the counter, "She hasn't been the same since Sasuke left." His tone found itself entangled within the depths of misery and sadness.

"You haven't either. So what are you getting at?" His old teacher... mn, no, Iruka-_sensei_ meant more than that to the ever-cheerful teen. If Naruto had to really think about it, though he really didn't have to struggle too hard to admit that his old sensei was like the father he never had. Every time he thought about the many things the other'd done for him... Well it was enough to bring his crystal blue eyes to tears.

"But it's different than that. I'll admit it. Sasuke is the closest friend I've ever had - throughout our missions we aimed to be better than each other yes, but we've traversed so much and survived through things any other genin our age would've died by... Anyway, you know how girls are..." He sighed showing his inexperience and confusion clearly. "You know how Sakura was every time she was around him."

"Hanging all over him. Fighting with other girls that were fighting to be Sasuke's love interest..." He put a hand on his troubled student. "What is it Naruto, are you jealous?"

Naruto handed the empty bowl to the friendly faces beyond the counter. He stood to his feet and shook his head. "Gee, Iruka-sensei when did you become so dense?" He stared at the other attempting to smile but his plight outweighed his usual careless nature. "Something... happened that night, when Sakura tried to stop him herself. She told me she had a talk with him, but failed to keep him here. She's never told me what it was they spoke about but." He swallowed hard, feeling the familiar chill of that day. "When Shikamaru and the rest of us set out to bring him back before he disappeared with the Sound Shinobi, she begged me to do what I could. Iruka-sensei, she was crying that day too."

"Naruto."

"I've seen her cry before but there was something absolutely painful the way she did so this time. It reminded me of when Sasuke's brother, Itachi, snuck in and tried to kidnap me. When he was in that coma-like state and Lady Tsunade healed him... The way she cried then." He picked his backpack up, that was leaning against the side of his seat and slung it over each arm. "When she cried that day while we were leaving... I felt like my heart was breaking - like as if I could feel at that very moment, her own heart probably was."

"Naruto." He hadn't seen the other get this deep and pain-stricken like this. It wasn't like the always positive other. He sighed and shook his head. "She has friends like you and now Sai. I know it must be hard for her as well as yourself, to move on from the terrible memories but Naruto you must realize that the ninja life is very confusing, tragedy-filled and lonely. Of all things it is extremely lonely. Sakura must understand this, if she hasn't already - it is why one of the rules, the most basic of rules, is to never reveal your emotions." He explained warmly. Of course he left out the fact that a bunch of the Leaf Village Nin had a problem with being overly-protective and emotional.

Naruto turned away, lowering his head with a solemn nod. "Yeah. It's so easy to forget but so terribly remembered."

Iruka bit his lip worrying mentally over the other, "Who knows, maybe a day to herself will help her in moving on. She has friends around her Naruto that keep her strong and she can rely on you to keep her spirits up. Taking on missions and counting the blessings you do have help more than lingering on the past." Naruto nodded once again and with a wave left. _'Poor Naruto. It is unlike him to openly express his inner most depressions even to me, and to leave with only devouring one bowl of ramen rather than his usual ten, is enough to depress me.'_

* * *

The wind was loving toda, gently caressing his exposed flesh and tossling his hair side-to-side. Leaving its sweet embrace, he headed down a stairwell invisible to any passerbys that didn't know of its existence. Once inside his eyes adjusted to the sudden leave of light and he stared emotionlessly at the two lifeless bodies in a distasteful and cold manner. "I suppose there is nothing left of interest here. There is no more to be learned. How unfortunate." His merciless onxy eyes surveyed the quiet dark room with indifference.

"Just as well. It is about time I set out to find him." He left the secret underground hideout and made his way across the green fields.


	3. Secret Morning Melody

**Blossoms**

**Chapter 03:**

**Secret Morning Melody**

He walked along the path, the trees and scenery were beginning to surround him with nostalgia. Yes, through all the travelings, the vast lands he'd come to visit and settle business in, this green ocean of fresh grass would never be mistaken for anything other than... The land of his past. Konoha... It was nearby.

His eyes fixated themselves to the road he traversed with an unusual disdain. This was one place he had totally forgotten about. He had no further need for this land or its people. Still, here he was breathing in its quiet breeze, walking its rich soiled path and touching its beams of warmth with his chilling body. He could sense bloodlust in the air as he continued down this road. As he came to the top of a hill, he could see a small villiage with active individuals running about. He scowled in irritation, he had no desire to deal with insignificant imbeciles.

Walking down the hill and set on going around the villiage, from this range he could see now as tattered and burnt, his body stilled as something alerted his senses. "This... It's..." His dark onyx eyes darted towards the village in stunned surprise.

* * *

"Naruto what are you stopping for?" Sai asked halting in step at the other's sudden freeze. It worried him as the other didn't so much as respond, "Naruto?" He frowned approaching the other. The blond nin had been in a middle of another pointless rant when he'd stopped abruptly and went completely stiff.

Naruto clenched his fists tightly and looked around frantically. _'Where is he?'_ He could feel him. Somewhere around this village, near... _'But where?'_

"You baka, what's the matter with you-" Sai turned around suddenly becoming overwhelmed with an immense aura. _'Is this what Naruto is reacting to? Is this from a single ninja?'_ He stared at his partner and sighed desperately. "Naruto we need to get-"

"Dammit, I think he's leaving!" Naruto pushed the other out of the way and took off full force towards the path that lead upwards to a big hill. He couldn't see anything but the trees at the top were so big and full his target was probably hiding behind them. "Where is he?"

Sai narrowed his gaze and growled in frustration - why did he get stuck babysitting a hothead like Naruto all the time? Ignoring their true destination, he chased after the knucklehead. "Hey this isn't our mission." _'He's being irrational. Even if he catches up to this person we obviously don't have the time to fight him.'_

"It's not important right now Sai." He retorted angrily.

"Naruto I will report this to the Hokage if you continue on. We have to get to Harura and meet with Sakura right now. So stop."

The other did still, but didn't turn to face the other. "Trust me Sai. She will understand. How about you head back and meet with Sakura? I'll be along shortly." He took off in another sprint.

Sai knew that this was absolutely uncalled for - even for Naruto. And he knew he didn't care, he would very well like to complete this pathetic mission and head back to Konoha and wait for a more dire and important mission but still... The level of the guy Naruto was heading out to... Well even that was unclear, did he plan on confronting this stranger? He didn't care at all either way. He was trained to be indifferent after all. _'Follow the directions, the mission is to be protection against any ninja that may attempt to attack Harura again. If this troublemaker wants to disobey that order it isn't any concern of mine.'_ As he stared off at the disappearing form of his teammate he closed his impassive eyes and sighed once again. He tended to do that a lot, in his company. "Damn Naruto." He hissed under his breath.

* * *

"Are you intent on following me, idiot?" He muttered as he continued to speed through the forest. He jumped through the trees in rapid succession and frowned bitterly as he realized he was running the way he'd just come from. "You pathetic fool." As he continued he couldn't hold back any longer. Who was he running from? "You are not worth the effort."

Naruto's eyes widened. _'He's stopped.'_ He smirked brightly. "It's about time you realize that I will not let you get away. Sasuke, you are not leaving this time." He whispered under his breath as his smirk dissipated to a solemn thin line. It didn't take long for him to find a clearing and be hit, like a punch to the face, by the other's presence.

"Naruto." The youngest Uchiha called, staring the other down with a look of indifference. He was not at all impressed by the other.

The blond exchanged the same uncaring look but seethed inside with turmoil-induced emotions. "Sasuke what are-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke's eyes quickly averted away from troubled blue to irritated blacks. "What do you think you are doing?" The new arrival began scolding.

"I thought I told you to head to the villiage and report to-"

"Pathetic as always. You never listened to simple instruction Naruto, not even back then. How foolish to come here to die rather than carrying on your little life back in Konoha." Sasuke interrupted in an icy tone.

Sai stared at the stranger in deep thought. _'So then... This must be that Uchiha fellow Sakura and Naruto keep talking of. How splendid, as if we needed this right now. I do not understand it though, how they could see this backstabber as a friend.'_ Sai inwardly smirked. Well he couldn't really argue to that now could he? "Naruto who is this?" He asked, feinting naivety. He had to make sure Naruto wasn't lost in some other world or else this encounter just might end with deadly consequences.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He seemed to lose a lot of his edge at the name. Sai could almost see heartbreak on the other's face. Sakura had mentioned the two were very close friends - best friends. Sai swallowed back his thoughts, he'd never completely understand the vast connection of friends - the only thing to a relationship was that of a man he used to know and dared to call him his brother... But that was a while back and he was long since dead.

"Naruto. If you came charging after me for the sole purpose of trying to bring me back, the effort is wasted and your hope is nothing short of stupidity. The pathetic Leaf Villiage is beneath me. I advise you now to turn and leave. Our bonds have been severed."

Sai turned his attention from Sasuke to Naruto. An emotion foreign to him began to materialize inside, did he really feel a form of sorrow, sympathy for his teammate? No. That couldn't really be, could it? "Have they? Really?" He watched blue eyes burn with a sense of determined resolve, though he could tell that Naruto was not in the mood to fight. _He still sees - always has seen - this defect as a friend...But why?'_

* * *

Sakura stood and watched the road intently. "Something is wrong. I swear I sensed them a while ago, so where did they disappear off to? It doesn't make sense. I mean, it's like Naruto to get side-tracked but Sai definately would've dragged him here by the collar. Hm. What if something terrible has happened to them?"

"Is something wrong, Lady Sakura?" Green eyes met that of concerned browns - it was the second daughter of Amai, who wasn't much younger than Sakura herself. "Is it your friends that you are worrying over?"

The gentle breeze blew around the two as Sakura struggled with a proper response. Her mission was to protect the people and not to express her own problems with anyone here. How many times did she have to remind herself about emotions, feelings, and a shinobi's destiny? How many instances would she need to endure to gain the edge that people like Sai, Kakashi and Lady Tsunade held? She was beginning to believe she'd never be able to mask her emotions and deal with the cruel life of a ninja. "It is nothing, Nemoko." She listened to the people around her, it was faint but she recognized the relief and even quiet cheers echoing through the dilapidated buildings.

It brought a small smile to her face. It'd only been a day's time but she was able to save nearly everyone whom were clinging to life. Still she was a bit drained and though confident she'd be able to fend off any attacks, would like to see her teammates in the distance but nothing was before her. _'What happened? I was in the middle of administering more bandages to Master Bonsho when I felt them quickly approaching but when I was through and came out to greet them... They never entered the villiage. At the rate I felt them coming, they'd have been here even before I was finished...'_ She went back to her deep thoughts completely ignoring the girl besides her. _'There could only be one other explanation then. If they didn't return to the Leaf Villiage then they simply passed this one. But why?'_

"Lady Sakura." Nemoko began softly playing with a strand of her dark hair. "My Father is feeling a lot better thanks to your healing techniques. I've never seen anything like them. It's reassuring to know that not all ninja abilities are used primarily for killing."

Sakura smiled lightly, snapping some out of her daze. "Yes well. Being a ninja has many benefits and countless adversities. Depending on the type of person you are, ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu don't necassarily have to be a method of attack. One can use any of these in a form of defense and even to protect and save lives. Though you must understand that there are people out there who just don't think rationally and believe... That power and revenge..." She frowned and looked up into the cloudy blue sky, "Are more important than those that love and cherish you."

"Lady Sakura..?"

"Nemoko! Come on, Father wants to talk to you!" The youngest girl, Anamei shouted brightly.

Sakura smiled and bowed her head as the other stood. She was left once more to her thoughts and confusion. _'Where are you guys?'_ Sakura bit her lip nervously, she knew it wasn't the right thing to do but still what if something horrible had happened to them? After all there was a small forest up above the trail that connected this place to the other one. _'Maybe they had sensed something peculiar and went to check it out. I've already changed the bandages of the injured men and women here so...'_ She took off in a quick job to the home of Master Bonsho.

* * *

"What's wrong Naruto? Are you deaf?" He spat venomously.

The usually loud-mouthed nin stared down at the floor, the sight of the other wearing clothes that resembled the bastard he'd chosen to follow becoming too diificult to look at. "What happened Sasuke? Why..?"

"Hm?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow but kept up his emotionless mask. He'd become a lot stronger, a lot less impatient he'd admit to himself but not aloud since the other was still a mediocre to him. No matter what words they exchanged in the past, Naruto had to understand it would never be the same again. He knew neither him, Sakura or even Kakashi would ever truly get his need to kill his brother and re-establish his clan. The challenge had been placed that day Itachi let him live. He would never rid that humiliation until he erased his brother's existence with his own hands. And yet they couldn't get that. He always knew they were dense.

"Why didn't you kill me before? If you claim to have severed your ties - your feelings - from me, then why didn't you kill me?" He growled.

It grew exceptionally quiet, Sai had been completely in shock - he knew now that he should not have come after the other regardless of what the outcome could be. Sasuke released his evolved Sharingan and once again locked glares with his once ago friend. "The answer is simple and suffice it to say, had nothing to do with pathetic emotions like regret and sympathy, I assure you." He replied finally after an unbearably long silence. He started walking to the other. "As I stared down at your unconscious body it occured to me." He stopped about five feet away from the two.

Naruto clenched his fists tightly, but that resolve held no longer any anger or strength. It'd been so long since he'd seen him. Even despite the harsh words and lack of compassion, to see his closest friend even like this, made his heart ache. Sai watched as the other lowered his eyes to the sword resting at his side. He was about to intervene but before he had the chance to blink Sasuke was right in front of Naruto and giving him a hug. And when he did blink he noticed the sword being held above in Sasuke's right hand.

"Killing you then, to obtain a power that comes only from killing your closest friend, would be exactly what _he_ wanted me to do. So you see, Naruto, your life was spared on nothing more than a whim..." He whispered so only the two could hear. "Naruto, do you still dream to be Hokage someday?"

Naruto frowned, not having moved even an inch. "Tell me, does a man who can't save his best friend even deserve to be Hokage?" He smiled glumly. "What do you think Sasuke?"

"Hm." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the sword began it's descent.

Sai's eyes widened considerably. "Naruto!"

* * *

Sakura bowed in earnest to the villiage and set out towards the trees above. "Why all of a sudden do I have a bad feeling about this?" She couldn't help but say aloud. "I shouldn't think about that and just be grateful for Master Bonsho understanding and letting me head out to find my friends." She nodded mentally, "After all knowing Naruto he probably got the stupid idea to tell the bad guys off or something. And even Sai being as responsible as he is, when Naruto sets his mind to something... You can't stop him." She smiled faintly. "Yeah. Of course that is it." But somewhere deep down she had a feeling... That, _that, _was not 'it' at all. 


	4. Tainted Mourning Madness

**Blossoms**

**Chapter 04:**

**Tainted Mourning Madness**

"Naruto!" Sai shouted, charging forward in attempt to stop the traitor. Deep down he knew it was futile but for some unknown reason his body reacted on its own. It wasn't like him at all, to act on emotion...

"I'll put an end to it Naruto!" Sasuke hissed between them, his eyes began to twirl with the developed Sharingan he'd attained during his time with Orochimaru. Mere centimeters away from piercing flesh however, his sword paused. His eyes began to chill with the Sharingan fading back to his onyx black. _'This is...'_

Naruto's body tensed as the familiar aura piqued his senses. Pushing away from his friend-turned-enemy, he set his eyes on the jungle of trees behind them. "Sakura?" He frowned as he clenched his fists, _'Oh no, what do I do? What is she gonna do when she sees Sasuke like this?' _Sai stared back too, sensing her as well. A small sigh escaped him, surely she could see some reasoning here - if she didn't turn all mushy and teary eyed at the Uchiha's feet first.

_'I'm almost too afraid to hope. This chakra is immense and completely hostile and yet I know it is him. I'd recognize it anywhere... Sasuke.'_ She jumped and with shielded eyes caught glimpse of her teammates and him in the clearing. Landing gracefully between Naruto and Sai she took the moment to survey the atmosphere. It didn't take long for her eyes to land on him though.

"Sakura." Naruto whispered taking a step closer.

"Tell me what is wrong Naruto? Are you backing out of this fight?" Sasuke taunted holding up his sword. His eyes averted the pink-haired nin the instant her's tried to contact. She was nothing to him anymore. No longer a friend or a concern- As was Naruto.

Sai ran up to Naruto and Sakura. "We have to turn back. We've already disobeyed several orders here. Sakura tell him - you know this isn't what we should be doing."

"You don't understand Sai so just butt out." Naruto insisted. He turned back to Sasuke. "Sakura, you and Sai should head back to the village, I'll stay here and deal with Sasuke."

Sakura tore her gaze away and with concerned-filled eyes looked at her blond teammate. "Deal with me huh. You mean like you did the last time we saw each other. Oh yes, what a wonderful job you did back then." He sneered. "Almost makes me want to cry... because your skill is pathetic."

Naruto bowed his head trying to rid himself of the shame. He knew it was on him - he should've been able to bring back his friend but he didn't. He ended a failure, just like everyone always called him. Tears began to ripple from Sakura's green eyes. It was heartbreaking to hear the way he was speaking to them.

"You look like you've been beating yourself up the whole time I've been away. Why not just kneel before me, I'll be happy to rid you and this world of your existence. Naruto how about I kill you now?!" He smirked with a venomous glare.

Sakura took a step forward. "If it's the only way I can get through to you..." Naruto's body was engulfed by a red aura. "I'm not letting you get away this time Sasuke!" He growled. "Besides that," Sasuke quirked and eyebrow. "You have no right to talk that way in front of Sakura!" He charged at the other. Sasuke responded with a scoff and the two scuffled for a bit.

"You pathetic fool." The Uchiha refocused his Sharingan. "Prepare yourself."

Naruto glared, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A red aura enveloped Naruto, Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I've been waiting for this chance for two years Sasuke." He explained and pulled two kunai knives out. _'This time.'_

Sasuke turned his body to the side and smirked. "That long to die? You should've just stayed away!" He shouted angrily and formed electricity around his hand.

Sai stood over by Sakura and frowned. "Sakura I know this must be difficult for you but you must understand that this can't continue. Naruto could get seriously hurt, you have to stop this." He insisted. Sai made a mental note to question and scold himself for showing concern and worry over these two. What happened to the nin that held no emotion? "Sakura are you listening?" Right now though, he needed to stop this madness before it grew completely out of hand.

And the words did reach her ears, she was lost in another world and blind to everything except her two closest friends battling it out. Her eyes widened as they began to make hand signs and shoot fireballs and clones at one another. They eventually jumped up higher into the treetops. "This reminds me..."

"So you evaded the Pheonix Flower Jutsu. Hmph. Don't applaud yourself for it -"

Blue eyes scorched an unusually fiery color. "This isn't a game Sasuke and there's nothing I'm enjoying about this. I know deep down you still care about us." He pointed his finger at him and growled deeply, "And one way or another you're coming back home."

Sasuke cringed. "Home? You imbecile." He pulled out his sword, "I have no home!" He retorted. Charging at Naruto he quickly formed more lightning in his left hand. _'My home was stained with the blood of my family and brethren!' _Naruto dodged the lunging thrust of the sword but quickly groaned in pain as a powerful surge of electricity shocked his body. "Konoha, I'm sure, has moved on Naruto. You shouldn't be so sentimental - all it does it make you weak and vulnerable." He whispered as his left fist, which had punched into Naruto's gut pulled away and he subsequently backed up, sheathing his sword.

Naruto's legs buckled under him, he gasped for air but steadily regained his stance. "You're wrong. After all we've been through, how can you still act like a prestigious jerk? We are a lot alike, even if you hide behind your technicalities." Two clones appeared as he made the appropriate signs. "And for a while there I know you were beginning to think the same - you started to accept Konoha as your home too. It's that bastard Orochimaru that poisoned your mind. He's the bad guy Sasuke, you need to break away from that guy!" He charged at him while the other two clones stayed behind.

The avenging Uchiha turned his attention from the approaching Naruto to the clones; he grunted a curse when they were nowhere in sight. He searched around with his eyes jumping back from Naruto's oncoming fist. Naruto's hand smashed into the thick tree branch they were standing on. That's when Sasuke sensed them, he shut his eyes in that same fraction timeframe the two came with arms ready and lightning formed a shield around him. The clones were shocked until they disappeared in a puff of smoke…

"Sakura what is it?"

_'They were fighting then too. After we protected Idate and Sasuke came back for treatment... They made their way to the roof and began to viciously attack one another. If it weren't for Kakashi-sensei, they both could have been...'_

"So what you can hold the Chidori around your body?" He asked unimpressed. Naruto summoned another clone and began to perform the step to create the Rasengan.

Sasuke ran towards him. "Around my body yes, but my utilization of it is not limited to simply that." Naruto's eyes widened as thin needles took out his clone in an utter blink of a second. Small sparks erupted the needles, causing Naruto to begin losing balance. Sasuke raised his fist and went for the blow.

"I don't want to see them... Not like this." _'What happened? When did all of this become about power and death? Why? Sasuke please...'_ Her and Sai shared the same gasp as Sasuke successfully punched Naruto and sent him crushing to the ground. Green eyes unsheathed a river of tears.

Sasuke landed and stepped over Naruto's grounded form. "As it should be. A trivial memory put to rest." He muttered indifferently. _'I suppose this is the end...'_ Naruto moved to put his hands together and create another jutsu, Sasuke glared. "Tch!" Bringing the sword up he stabbed it into Naruto's right shoulder. "Now then, how should I finish this? Hmm." The Uchiha placed his hand on the sword and lifted it from the worn body underneath him. "I know. One quick stab to the heart. That should suffice." He locked glares with his former friend, revealing not even an ounce of emotion.

Sakura jumped into a sprint as that sword rose upwards. _'No! Not Naruto!'_ "Stop it!! Sasuke stop!!!" She screamed through sobs. "Leave Naruto alone!"

"Sakura." She stopped about five feet away. Tears still decorated her cheeks in a steady flow. For the first time he faced her with those cold eyes. She felt herself in a frozen daze at his voice. "Stay back." He growled in familiar annoyance. "If you take one more step to interfere I will have to kill you and your little friend as well." He stated.

"Sakura! You and Sai need to leave." Naruto shouted.

Her saddened green orbs tore themselves away and lowered to the ground below. _'Even now when my feelings would lead me to certain death, I love you. Threatening me, you threatened me, you'd readily kill me... Because I'm annoying.' _She mentally smiled. _'That's all I've ever done. Whether it was you or Naruto, I just interfered because I'm not as close as the two of you were. And now the two of you are fighting. Sasuke you're trying to kill Naruto...' _Somewhere in the background she heard shouting - almost pleading. _'How could you hurt me like this?' _"Sakura get out of here!" Naruto exclaimed. _'I do love you. You just don't understand Sasuke - you killed me when you abandoned us. Even so, as much as you hurt me...' _

She brought her gaze up and glared. She spread her feet apart a bit and did a few hand signs. "Sasuke I can't let you..." His dark eyes narrowed. "Naruto is my teammate, he's my friend, if it costs me my life, I'll fight to protect him!" She, along with two clones charged towards him.

Sasuke left his place atop Naruto and dashed towards her, grabbing her wrists and holding them behind her back he studied her stunned expression. Her clones disappeared as she froze once more in his clutch. _'She's changed. I once could shut her up with my words... Hmm.' _He leaned in and brought his lips to her ear. "If you can still sense chakra you must know it was a foolish thing to charge at me. You also must have realized I could easily kill you. So why Sakura?"

She shut her eyes tightly, trying in earnest to stop any more tears from leaking. "It doesn't matter. You've hurt me deep enough the first time for any other to have effect." She replied no longer fighting him or her emotions.

Sasuke stayed there a moment longer assessing her words and their meaning. "I see then. You were such an emotional girl then - yet could never understand that the two of you held no place in my destiny. I apologize for that ignorance you all share." He whispered.

"I told you I would do anything you wanted… I would devote my entire life in helping you achieve your every goal…"

His eyes diminished back to their natural darkness. He whispered one last thing and finally let her go. She fell to the floor and couldn't bring herself to look at him again. Naruto stood to his feet but only caught a second's glimpse of Sasuke before he disappeared in a spiral of leaves.

"Sasuke!"

Sai ran over to Sakura. "Naruto let him go!" The blond-haired ninja growled in frustration and quickly ran to their side. "Sakura listen to me! Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?"

Naruto instantly went from angry to worried, "Sakura please say something!"

"We should head back now." Sai whispered throwing her arm over his shoulder so he could help her walk. Naruto nodded solemnly. The three began their walk back to the village of Harura. Sasuke watched from the trees with an unusual emotion tugging inside.

---

_**Two Hours Later...**_

---

"She's sleeping." Nemoko answered to an impatient Naruto.

He sighed heavily. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have been holding back. It just seemed so different." _'Back then I really thought I had a chance to change his mind. When I saw him today... I don't know. It seemed so pointless to try and talk sense to him. Maybe Iruka-sensei was right about the whole thing. We should just forget about Sasuke and focus on moving towards the future...'_ "But." Nemoko blinked in confusion. He blushed and shook his head. _'How do you forget about your best friend?'_

"Now let me check that wound of yours." She replied gently.

Sakura lay in the borrowed bed eyes closed but unable to sleep. _'Naruto must be so worried. It seems I never fail to hurt him in some way. Sasuke... I always thought it'd be the most wonderful thing to see him again but...' _Her eyes opened slowly taking in the soft worn colors of the small room. It was nothing compared to hers back home but nice all the same. _'It hurt so much. It was nothing like I dreamed, almost like a nightmare. How could he hurt Naruto so badly without even a flinch of hesitation? Heh I sound and act as if this was something new. I've seen them go at it before when Kakashi-sensei and Jiraya intervened and then when Naruto chased after the Sound Shinobi to bring back Sasuke... I wasn't there but I know that was a grueling battle. I can only imagine the pain Naruto must be feeling about now...' _She blinked. _'Naruto...'_ Something in her mind clicked suddenly and she jumped upright. _'Naruto! He got injured, I have to check on him!'_

She rushed out into the living area and frowned as her eyes met with Naruto's. The blond nin quickly looked ahead of him, she held back tears and sat beside Nemoko; she was facing Naruto's back now. "I'll take care of Naruto, Nemoko, thank you. Please tell your mother I am sorry for leaving the village as I did."

"She holds no quarrel I assure you. Please Lady Sakura, is there any way I can help?"

Sakura smiled faintly. "If you could bring me some more towels." She nodded and left. The room swallowed them with a thick curtain of tension. Neither knew what to say to one another. Sakura bit her lip, _'Poor Naruto…'_ She traced the wound where the sword exited, it was a lot easier to be behind him as opposed to facing him but she knew they couldn't hide from one another forever. "Does it hurt?" She asked, voice still a bit broken.

Naruto's blues glistened with the turmoil he carried inside. How could he have failed once again? "No. The Nine-Tail's healing abilities lessens the pain I guess."

"I'm glad for it then and it looks like it will heal pretty fast too. Naruto I-"

"I'm sorry Sakura."

Her eyes widened as he turned around and faced her. The two locked gazes. "I let him get away again."

"Oh Naruto…" _'Always… It's always my well-being before your own…'_ She reached out and embraced him in a strong hug, a few tears escaping. "I was so worried about you… And all you can do is apologize to me?" She shook her head clenching her eyes shut. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you. You're the greatest and most sweetest friend anyone could have. Thank you."

---

"You will catch cold, staying out here."

Sai stared out the clearing. "It's my turn to watch guard. I'm accustomed to the weather here in any case."

"My daughters and I have prepared a lunch if you'd care,"

"Thank you but with my teammates not in proper condition, I best remain out here."

"I'll bring something out for you then." Sai sighed as Amai disappeared behind the battered door of what once was a very beautiful house.

His eyes drifted to the seemingly peaceful land. "I wonder if this was some sort of sign. Running into a ninja that strong, he must've known we were nearby. Why would he stop to fight if he had no desire of seeing them again?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head of the thoughts. _'It isn't any concern of mine however. This mission is all that matters.'_


End file.
